Lone Wolf
Lone Wolf is the eleventh and final campaign level of Halo: Reach. The level takes place after the credits and will be accessible to players when they finished the entire game. The setting of the level begins at 20:00 hours of August 30, 2552, near the ship-breaking yards at Aszod. SPARTAN-B312, left at the ship-breaking yards after the ’s escape, is left to simply survive as long as possible. After fighting off waves of Covenant forces, Noble Six eventually succumbs and is killed by a group of Sangheili warriors. Transcript Planet Reach August 30, 2552 20:00 Hours Two Banshees zoom past as the camera pans down to Noble Six, standing alone on a raised platform, stranded on Reach. Phantoms flying the sky nearer Six's location and Six gets ready for his final fate. {Gameplay} There'll be Another Time... Waves of Covenant troops, including Sangheili, Unggoy, and eventually Wraiths attack the lone Noble Six. Aircraft from above, while initially ignoring the SPARTAN, also begin to fire on the player's position. Noble Six holds out for as long as possible. As more damage is taken, cracks begin to appear in the SPARTAN's visor. Eventually, Six takes enough damage and the screen turns to black. {Cutscene} Noble Six's POV: SPARTAN-B312 is under heavy fire and hurt. There are two cracks in Six's visor. The SPARTAN's Assault Rifle is lying on the ground. The SPARTAN pulls off the damaged helmet, tosses it aside, and picks up the weapon. Camera shifts to the discarded helmet's POV, which shows Noble Six making the final stand against the Covenant. A Sangheili Ultra charges at the SPARTAN, firing a plasma rifle. Noble Six kills it with the assault rifle. A Sangheili General attacks from behind with an energy sword. Noble Six knocks it to the ground and kills it with a pistol. Six is hit by a barrage of plasma fire from off-screen. The SPARTAN is wounded, bleeding, but manages to stay standing. Holding the Assault Rifle at the hip in the right hand and the pistol in the left, SPARTAN-B312 continues firing, killing two more Sangheili before another Ultra knocks Six to the ground. A Sangheili Zealot appears with an Energy Sword and prepares to kill the downed Noble Six. The SPARTAN kicks the Ultra away and knocks the Energy Sword out of the Zealot's hand. The Ultra pounces on Noble Six again. Noble Six manages to elbow the Ultra in the jaw. The Zealot draws an energy dagger. The foot of a third Sangheili steps into the frame, and the tips of an Energy Sword appear. Cut to Noble Six's shattered helmet, lying on the ground in the dust. Fade to black. Scene fades in to the same location. The ground is now a grassy plain and the skies are blue. The only evidence that a battle was fought here are a piece of debris from a destroyed ship in the background and Noble Six's helmet still lying where it fell. Planet Reach July 7, 2589 *'Halsey': (voice-over) "It didn't take long for Reach to fall. Our enemy was ruthless. Efficient. But they weren't nearly fast enough." The camera begins slowly pulling back. *'Halsey': (voice-over) "For you had already passed the torch. And because of you, we found Halo, unlocked its secrets, shattered our enemy's resolve. Our victory - your victory - was so close... I wish you could have lived to see it." The camera has now pulled back to reveal a UNSC ship in the background to the left. The ship is a new arrival and not a wreck. *'Halsey': (voice-over) "But you belong to Reach. Your body, your armor - all burned and turned to glass. Everything, except your courage. That, you gave to us. And with it, we can rebuild." Fade to white. Game ends. Trivia Easter Egg *A hidden Master Chief statue in this level can be found using theater mode. *Using the glitch that takes you out of the map, you can also come back to where you start off the mission, while looking though... You'll discover a trooper still alive, though only in the glitch. Reference *This mission has a single rally point, Rally Point Omega. In Greek, Omega (Ω - the last letter of the alphabet) means "last" or "the end." This could also be a reference to the fact that Reach is the last Halo game to be made by Bungie, or because it is "the end" of Noble Six, or simply that it is the last rally point. *Beside one of the dead troopers, there is a Designated Marksman Rifle with seven rounds in its magazine. *The date of the cutscene following the level is July 7, 2589. This is a reference to Bungie Day. *Seven Sangheili warriors attack SPARTAN-B312 in the ending cutscene. Miscellaneous *Lone Wolf marks the only time a post-credits sequence has been playable in a Halo game. *Thirteen dead SPARTANs can be found in this level. Two are inside the structure, while the rest are scattered throughout the area. Their armor permutations and color are randomly generated. By the level's end, Noble Six becomes the fourteenth dead SPARTAN here-7x2=14 *This is the only playable level in Halo: Reach that contains just one data pad, which is found when playing on the Legendary difficulty. All other playable levels have two data pads, one on Legendary, and another while playing any other difficulty. *The name of the level is ironic, especially since Carter told Noble Six to get rid of the "lone wolf" behavior upon joining Noble Team. However, at this point, Noble Six is truly alone. *According to the developer commentary, the Legendary ending on this level was supposed to depict an eagle landing on Noble Six's helmet, but this was cut out of the final game.Halo: Reach Legendary Edition, Developer Commentary *In the cutscene where Noble Six dies and the camera is pointing to his/her helmet, the helmet doesn't show any sign of the two cracks on the visor that Six recieves before he/she takes off their helmet. Instead, it is replaced with a big hole in the middle of the visor. *If you listen carefuly, you can hear Covenant ships in the background glassing the area. Gallery NobleDead.jpg|Noble Six fighting off the charging Sangheili Chiefstatue.jpg|The hidden Master Chief statue Sources